BESOS Y CHOCOLATES
by sweetXDmelody
Summary: Se acerca san valentin y Amu debe decidir si darle o no chocolates a Ikuto, pero qué pasará cuando en esa ansiada mañana Ikuto no aparece? ONE SHOT -AMUTO (Espero les guste ;)


**Bueno en esta historia no existen los shugo chara, Amu tiene 16 años al igual que Ran y Miki, e Ikuto tiene 17. ¡Disfruten! XD**

 _ **BESOS Y CHOCOLATES**_

-Eh... pasado mañana es san Valentín ¿no es cierto? -dijo Ran mirando los chocolates de la vitrina de una tienda, rodeados de decoraciones de corazones y listones.

-Oh, es verdad-dijo Miki.

Amu se quedó viendo los chocolates de la vitrina unos momentos, cuando en eso se dio cuenta de que sus amigas le estaban lanzando miradas acosadoras

-¿Q-Qué sucede? ¡¿P-Por qué me miran así?

-Le vas a dar chocolates a Ikuto ¿no es cierto? - las dos la seguían acosando con la mirada.

-¡¿Quéééé?!

-Nada de ¡¿quééé?! ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Ikuto y tú son novios después de todo, es normal que le des chocolates.

-Pero… -dijo Amu sonrojada- recién estamos hace unos días. -Amu desvió la mirada y comenzó a juntar y a separar sus dedos -Aún no me acostumbro a todas estas cosas y además... nunca he dado chocolates. ¡Y sería muy vergonzoso hacerlo!

-¡Excusas! ¡excusas!

-¡Cállate Ran!

-Sigo preguntándome que es lo que Ikuto ve en ti

-¡Miki! -las dos amigas se rieron, la pelirrosa solo desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos -Además, no es como si quisiese hacerle chocolates tampoco.

-Bien, bien, ya entendimos -Ran y Miki comenzaron a alejarse

-¡Esperen no me dejen hablando sola! -se quejó Amu

-Lo que dice Amu chan es una pena, ¿verdad Ran?

\- Sí Miki, no lo esperaba realmente.

-Eh chicas puedo oírlas- les dijo Amu, dándose cuenta de que sus amigas la estaban ignorando a propósito.

-¿Sabes? El año pasado muchas chicas le prepararon chocolates a Ikuto.

-Ehh ¿en serio? -siguieron diciendo.

-Síí, ¿te imaginas que este año pase lo mismo y que su propia novia no le prepare nada?

-Vaya, ¿acaso no le preocupa eso a Amu-chan?

-No lo sé, pero ella dijo que estaba bien con no darle nada así que, ¿qué se puede hacer?

-¡Urusai! - les gritó Amu, callándolas.

La pelirrosa desvió la mirada, tratando de actuar indiferente ante los comentarios de sus amigas, pero su mirada volvió a dirigirse inconscientemente hacia los chocolates de la vitrina, observándolos unos segundos.

-Al final terminará haciéndolos- le susurró Miki a Ran.

-No hay duda de eso

Unos días después...

"Feliz día de San Valentin"  
"Por favor acepta esto"  
"¡Que nervios! ¡Espero le gusten!"  
"¡Yo también voy a dar los míos!"  
"Kyaa dijo que los comería con gusto"

-Sí que son escandalosas -susurró Amu, desviando la mirada de todas las chicas que entregaban chocolates. La pelirrosa le lanzó una mirada rápida a la pequeña caja que estaba en su cartera junto con todos sus útiles de clase, lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

Aún no puedo creer que terminé haciéndolos, es mi primera vez preparando esto, espero le guste... aunque de seguro terminará burlándose de mí diciéndome que no se preparar ni siquiera unos chocolates.

La mirada de Amu se fijó en la puerta por unos momentos.

 _Qué raro, Ikuto está tarde._

Abrí mi celular para ver si me había dejado algún mensaje de que se iba a demorar pero nada.

"Apúrate, las clases ya van a comenzar." Amu envió el mensaje y cerró el celular, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta

Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón, Ikuto nunca apareció.

Al acabar la clase Ran y Miki se acercaron al sitio de la pelirrosa.

-Amu-chan ¿qué tienes?

La pelirrosa estaba con la cabeza sobre la carpeta con aura deprimida.

-Shh ¿no ves que está muriendo? Hay que dejar que muera en paz.

-¡No estoy muriendo Miki! -gritó Amu alzando la mirada, se quedó unos segundos mirando a sus amigas y rápidamente esquivó la mirada, apoyando su mentón sobre una de sus manos-Que me haya quedado toda la noche haciendo estos chocolates, que lo haya intentado 7 veces no significa nada.

-¡¿7 veces?! - gritaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo

-¿Tan mala cocinera eres Amu- chan?

-Ikuto morirá al probarlos

-¡Cállense!-gritó la pelirrosa.

-Vamos Amu chan-Ran le sonrió- no te desanimes de seguro algo pasó e Ikuto vendrá más tarde.

-Así es, no lo pienses tanto-dijo Miki

-... Sí... - susurró Amu- de seguro es eso

 _ **BESOS Y CHOCOLATES**_

Estábamos almorzando en la azotea como siempre.  
Abrí mi celular por 88ava vez pero seguía sin haber ningún mensaje.

-¡Estúpido Ikuto!- susurré mientras cerraba el celular otra vez.

En las clases siguientes me había quedado mirando la puerta esperando a que él apareciera pero no fue así. En el primer piso, otro par de chicas le estaban dando chocolates a un chico. Esto es deprimente...

Quizá Ikuto no vino porque no quería recibir chocolates, después de todo... todos los años los recibía de un montón de admiradoras. Quizá quiso evitarlo este año. Además yo una vez le había dicho que no sé preparar chocolates quizá por eso no se va a molestar en venir.

-Ahh ¡estúpido Ikuto!- grité.

-Rayos Amu chan tienes que calmarte.

-No importa-dije resignada- sé que no va a venir

-Amu chan, vamos, san valentin realmente no es gran cosa-trató de animarla Ran- solo es una fecha así que no te desanimes.

-Sí, solo es un método para vender chocolates, globos y esas cosas.-dijo Miki

-¡Ustedes son las que me dijeron que debía dar chocolates! -rugió la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, bueno, por ahora solo disfrutemos del refrigerio. –dijo Ran sin saber que más decir- Además de aquí solo falta una clase más para que se acabe todo-dijo estirándose, aliviada de que por fin se iban a poder ir a sus casas.

Amu bajó la mirada. Así que el día ya se estaba acabando… Este día realmente había sido largo...

-¿Eh? -de la nada Amu sacó la caja de chocolates de su cartera y la abrió -A-Amu chan ¿qué estás?

La pelirrosa se metió uno de los chocolates que había hecho a la boca.

-¡No dejaré que se desperdicien!

-¡Amu chan pero puedes dárselos más tarde! ¡No te los comas!

-¡No quiero darle nada a ese idiota!

-¡Amu chan tranquilízate!

La cuarta parte de la caja ya había desaparecido.

-¡Amu chan no te los comas todos!

-¡¿Quieren?! -dijo extendiéndoles la caja.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! –gritó Miki

-Espera ¡yo si quiero!

-¡Ran! - Miki la fulminó con la mirada.

-Es que Miki, Amu chan se pasó toda la noche preparándolos ¿no es cierto? - La pelirrosa se quedó viendo a su amiga-  
-Así que si se los va a comer todos, al menos quiero probar uno. (Aunque la verdad de ver tantas chicas repartiendo chocolates también se le habían antojado jejeje))

Ran cogió uno de los chocolates de la caja y mordió un pedazo.

-Ehh… no puede ser -Ran tenía los ojos ensanchados.

-¡Ran! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡No mueras Raaaan!

-¡No va a morir! -Amu golpeó a Miki en la cabeza-¡No seas dramática!

-…Está delicioso –susurró Ran.

Los ojos de Amu se iluminaron

Miki también cogió uno y se lo metió a la boca.

-Wow, en serio saben bien.

-¿De verdad es tu primera vez haciéndolos? Están deliciosos.

-Chicas... -los ojos de Amu brillaban de la alegría- arigatou.

-Vaya de lo que se perdió Ikuto, de verdad están ricos, en serio deberías dárselos. –dijo Miki.

\- Sí –le sonrió Ran- después de todo... te pasaste toda la noche haciéndolos para él ¿no es cierto? Así que deberías ser paciente y entregárselos más tarde. De seguro a Ikuto le encantarán.

-¿U-Ustedes creen?

Las chicas asintieron, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Amu. Su mirada se volvió a dirigir a la caja de chocolates, ella los abrazó.

-Estúpido Ikuto-susurró- ¿por qué no vino? Y yo que al final sí quería dárselos y eso que los hice con cariño.

-Pues tu cariño sabe delicioso

-Sí, así es

-¡Ya dejen de comérselas!-les gritó Amu quitándoles la caja, solo quedaba la mitad de los chocolates ahora. La pelirrosa cerró la caja de un golpe.

-¡Nadie más comerá chocolates!

-Ehh -se escuchó una voz- pero yo también quería probar tu cariño Amu

-Esa voz...

-Eh ¡Ikuto!

-Feliz san valentín Amu

-¡Como puedes venir tan tarde y solo decir feliz san valentín Amu! - gritó la pelirrosa enojada pero feliz al mismo tiempo -¿Dónde habías estado metido toda la mañana baka?

-Lo que pasó es que Utau decidió preparar ella misma sus chocolates este año y prácticamente se estuvo peleando con la cocina toda la noche y no dejó dormir a nadie. Me quedé dormido hasta hace una hora.

-Pero ya casi son las 2 p.m. -susurró Ran

-Vaya que durmió como un oso -susurró Miki.

-¡Hubieras llamado diciendo que ibas a llegar! -le reclamó la pelirrosa, pero de repente Amu notó que la caja de sus manos había desaparecido -¡Hey! - le quitó los chocolates a Ikuto de la mano -¡No te los voy a dar!

-Que fria gatita. ¿Acaso no te alegra que viniera?

-¡Q-Quien extrañaría a alguien como tú!

-Eh ¿pero no estaba lamentándose hace un rato de que Ikuto no estaba?-preguntó Ran.

-¿Qué se puede hacer? -dijo Miki suspirando- Amu chan no es honesta con ella misma. Creo que quiere hacerse la difícil como castigo por haber llegado tarde.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos!- gritó la pelirrosa.

-Sí, sí, los dejaremos solos, no se preocupen-y tras decir eso Ran y Miki se fueron de la azotea.

-Así que... - Ikuto se acercó a Amu- ¿todo el día has estado ansiosa por mi ausencia, ahh?

-¡N-No es cierto!-la pelirrosa desvió la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿En serio? Bueno, yo sí he estado ansioso por verte

-¿Eh? - la mirada de Amu cambió.

-Quería probar los chocolates que habías hecho para mí.

La pelirrosa agachó la mirada.

-Estuve todo el día esperando a que me llamaras o me enviaras un mensaje de texto ¿sabes? Hubieras llamado diciendo que ibas a venir -volvió a reclamarle

-Bien, lo lamento

Ella se volteó, dándole la espalda.

-Nop, no te los voy a dar ahora como castigo - ella se metió un chocolate a la boca, solo quería molestarlo un rato como él siempre lo hace con ella. Solo se iba a come chocolates antes de darle la caja.

-Ehh ¿la pequeña gatita cree que puede castigarme? –preguntó el peliazul con una de sus típicas sonrisas.  
Ella solo siguió ignorándolo.

Ikuto observó como ella se metía otro chocolate a la boca, los labios de Amu manchados de chocolate mientras ella saboreaba el dulce lentamente, sintiendo como se deshacía en su boca. Ikuto observaba los labios de Amu mientras veñia como ella se los lamía lentamente y después comenzaba a chuparse los dedos uno por uno.

-Esto es cruel de tu parte -susurró el peliazul, su mirada cambió -Pues entonces... quiero recibir tu cariño de otra forma.

Amu volvió a poner otro chocolate en su boca cuando Ikuto la tomó de la muñeca y la puso contra el suelo, él encima de ella, él se acercó a su boca y comenzó a besarla, saboreando sus labios. La pelirrosa trató de resistirse se suponía que debía "castigarlo" pero la fuerza de Ikuto se lo impedía, no podía soltarse aunque quisiese. Pronto se vio atrapada en la sensación de los labios de Ikuto contra los suyos. Ella cerró los ojos, enfocándose en la sensación de como él la besaba, disfrutando de sus labios sobre los suyos. Ella comenzó a devolverle el beso a su novio, pero en eso Ikuto se separó

-Gané -dijo el peliazul, ahora con el chocolate de Amu en su boca, la pelirrosa desvió la mirada.

-Embustero- susurró ella odiando que su novio al final se haya salido con la suya.

El peliazul se salió de encima y dejó a la pelirrosa sentarse mientras terminaba de saborear el chocolate.

-Mm realmente está sabroso -los ojos de la pelirrosa se ensancharon con una pizca de felicidad y trató de disimular la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro - pero... -él la tomó del mentón haciendo que sus ojos azul zafiro se encuentren con los ojos dorados de ella -no tan sabrosos como tus labios -ella se sonrojó ante esas palabras, él entrelazó su mano con la de ella, acercándose más a su rostro- Me dejas con ganas de más, ¿sabes?

Él volvió a capturar los labios de ella en un beso que comenzó a tornarse cada vez más y más apasionado, ella recorría con su mano el cabello de él, mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla, ambos sonriendo mientras sus labios se separaban y volvían a capturarse, hasta que tuvieron que parar por falta de aire.

Los ojos de Ikuto fueron hacia los chocolates.

-Asu te has comido más de la mitad de la caja. Vas a engordar.

-¿A quién le importa? -ella desvió la mirada.

-A mí, después de todo eran MIS chocolates.

-Pero es tu culpa por llegar tarde. -ella cogió otro chocolate y se lo metió a la boca, ella le sacó la lengua.

-Aún así tendré que castigarte por ello.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse mientras ella sonreía.

-Ikuto Feliz día de san Valentin -susurró, él solo sonrió.

-Feliz san Valentin Amu.

Era ridículo lo mucho que lo había extrañado, pero ahora él estaba allí con ella, disfrutando de su primer día de San Valentin juntos, demostrándole cuanto también él la había extrañado . Sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, sus labios contra los míos, sus abrazos, sus besos.

Sí. Era un hecho. Debería preparar chocolates más seguido.

Fin

 _ **BESOS Y CHOCOLATES**_

 **Espero les haya gustado este one shot amuto, n_n por favor déjenme sus opiniones :D**

 **REVIEWS PLEASE! XD**

 **Y Feliz dia de la amistad y del amor :D**


End file.
